


Just Once

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alistair and Elissa Cousland get a little antsy at their wedding.</p><p>Tumblr sentence prompt: "Just once"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

They stood at the foot of the dais, keenly aware of the enormous crowd behind them and just barely processing what was about to occur. The officiant was droning on to the crowd, something about duty and the Maker and blessed unions and devotion, neither of them able to really focus on anything she was saying.

Alistair leaned in sideways while keeping his eyes forward, whispering out of the corner of his mouth. “So, am I the only one who was disappointed that Morrigan didn’t show? I mean, she  _was_ my best friend. Frankly, I’m hurt.”

“Alistair,” she whispered back. “Now might not be the best time for jokes. We should be paying attention!”

“Aw c’mon, she’s not even paying attention to us, see?” He nodded in the clergywoman’s direction. Elissa had to admit Alistair was right; the elderly woman was preaching to the nobles in attendance, seemingly hamming it up for the crowd.

“She’s just delivering a sermon, really.” He sighed loudly. “Maker this, Andraste that, how long does this part go on, anyway? When do we get to the  _kiss-ing_?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively, glancing at her sideways.

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never been married to a King before.”

“Oh, you haven’t? Phew, that’s a relief. For a moment there I was worried.”

Elissa pursed her lips, impatiently exhaling through her nose; the entire affair was making her incredibly jumpy. She was about to be Queen of Ferelden, for Maker’s sake, and of course he would deem it the appropriate time to crack jokes.

“Just  _once_ , Alistair, it would be nice if you could take something seriously, like oh, I don’t know, our w _edding_? The wedding that’s occurring right this very moment?”

“Hey,” he turned to her and took her hand in his, ignoring the disapproving glare that came from the priestess, “I take this very seriously. I’m sorry, I guess I’m just nervous. And you just look so - so breathtaking, I didn’t think you could be more beautiful than you already were. I can’t believe this is really happening.” 

He took her other hand and held both to his chest, his eyes going wide, laughter in his voice. “You’re going to be my  _wife_!”

Elissa smiled, her heart warming and her nerves calming at the sight of him. He was looking at her so reverently, as if she were the Maker’s bride herself - more than that, since he wasn’t especially devout. Andraste help her, did she love this man. Whatever was to come, it would be alright, as long as he was by her side. 

“I can’t believe it, either,” she gasped, more in awe than anything.

“Ahem,” the priestess loudly cleared her throat. “May I continue, Your Majesty?”

“Sorry,” Alistair said, his eyes not leaving Elissa’s. “But my first order of business afterward will be to shorten these blasted ceremonies. Well, after the  _honeymoon_ , of course.” The crowd murmured with a mixture of amusement and outrage.

He turned to face the dais, still holding one of Elissa’s hands tightly in his, their fingers entwining. “Now let’s get on with it, shall we?”


End file.
